


The One with Two Parties

by Bee_Moxiety_24



Series: A Jewish Storm Verse [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dr Emile Picani, Hindu Character, Jewish Character, Jewish Virgil Sanders, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Minor CALM - Sanders Sides, Minor LAMP - Sanders Sides, Minor October | Tobi Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Virgil Sanders, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Moxiety_24/pseuds/Bee_Moxiety_24
Summary: First Episode of Cartoon Therapy was Dec 16 so I made a Birthday fic for Dr. Emile Picani.





	The One with Two Parties

**Author's Note:**

> It’s also Talyn birthday IRL. (Kai is their twin so in this universe he has the same birthday as Talyn.)
> 
> Denil Khatri is Deceit.

“Hey, Emile.”

“Yes, Bee.”

Ey turned to him “Your birthdate is the sixteenth right?”

“Yep,” Emile answered, “my younger siblings have the same birthdate too. Any reason you wanted to know.”

Bee glanced over at Roman. “Just curious.” 

* * *

“So we have to get their siblings on Skype for the party.”

“Obviously. Anyone have there handles?”

“I can take care of it. I’ll go in as Emmy and call them up.”

“Okay, so food. Joss might come so we need to make sure something doesn’t have cow and Jhatka and Kashrut meat. Yes, it’s different.”

“What about sweets?”

“Cookies!!! We can make some right?”

“Isn’t Emile lactose intolerance?”

“Yes. They are.”

“So we can use Lactaid. I know some lactose-free butter. I can do this!”

“I am experiencing so much regret right now.”

“Silence! We will make the perfect party!”

“YOU DON’T EVEN LIVE HERE!!!!!!”

“Lies and slander! I live here now with you, your boyfriends and Remy and Emile. So anyway, the party. We can’t have the music too loud cuz if Joss comes she’ll bring Harriet.”

“I’ll make a playlist. Quiet but poppy. …Emile likes pop songs right? He seems the type.”

“He does. That and R and B.”

“Okay. What else is there?” 

* * *

Emile smiled at Remy as they made their way back to their apartment. The birthday date had been nice. Foundations was probably the fanciest restaurant by campus. They could barely imagine how much effort Remy put into reserving a table there on their birthdate. 

As the first birthday away from Kai and Talyn it was pretty amazing. They have to call them when they got the chance though.

“Alrightie. Home sweet home.”

Remy opened the door and - 

“SURPRISE!!!”

Emile blinked looking around the room see his roommates Logan, Patton, Virgil and Roman along with Tobi and his boyfriend Denil as well as Joceyln, Bee and Harriet. And - 

“Oi Nerd aren’t you going to say hi to your siblings. We’ve got our own party going on too.”

“Kai! Talyn! You called!”

“Yeah your friends are disgustingly sweet they decided to make this a birthdate present to you.”

Emile couldn’t help what happened next. They started crying.

“Why is he crying? How do we make it stop?”

“I - I’m j-just,” *hic* “ssso h-happy. Y-you g-guys aare t-the g-great-test.”

“Well, if he’s okay let’s get this party started then sluts. I saw some pizza that has my name on it.”

“Yes. Because you absolutely need to eat even more.”

“Dee shut up. It’s a party Tobi can eat whatever he wants.”

“Come on Em. You want to talk to your siblings right?”

“A-aahu.” 

* * *

“Your friends are really nice. They were really accommodating on when to set everything up for us and for you.”

“I know they're great. Anything homemade is lactose-free and all the meat is Jewish or Hindu appropriate. …There’s vodka which I want to know how they got because Logan and I are the only ones old enough to buy it. And I know I didn’t and Lo isn’t the type.”

“Logan’s the stuffy one right? He doesn’t strike me as the alcohol type.”

“He’s not.”

“If you don’t know you can't tell.” 

* * *

“Can you hold her for a minute I need to use the restroom and Verge and Bee are busy?”

Emile took Harriet from Joceyln’s hands as he asked. “With what?”

“Trying to kill Denil. He made another commitment about how much Tobi eats and they are not having it. Patton's the only one trying to de-escalate the situation. Tobi escaped. Remy and Roman thankfully are not there. Logan’s making it worse by accident. And honestly, I’m not a fan of Denil.”

Emile sighed turning to the computer screen. “I’ll be back in a second. I’m going to see about helping Pat keep Dee alive. You two don’t mind?”

“Nah.”

“I need to get Lauren anyways so I can introduce you to her.” 

* * *

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Pretty Please with a Cherry on top.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Just one time?”

“I refuse to take part in this tomfoolery.”

“Alright, I set up the twister board. Who’s playing?”

“I am.” 

* * *

“Alright. Gifts.”

“Boyfriends first!”

“So long as it’s not sex again.”

“Virgil!”

“No of us want to hear that though Pat!”

“I agree with the emo.”

“Older siblings do not have sex. I refuse!”

“Can we Stop talking about my sex life?!” 

* * *

Remy turned to Emile as the crawled into bed.

“So did you have a good time?”

They snuggled closer into Remy and nodded. “Yeah. I think this might have been my favorite party yet.”

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Love you.”

“Love you too Remy.”


End file.
